Luna's Eclipse
by Cabriel
Summary: Sorrowed by the hands of fate, Luna Lovegood must overcome her sadness to protect the new chosen ones while she herself questions her destiny.
1. Grievance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Lunar Eclipse  
  
.  
  
Chapter one: Grievance  
  
.  
  
Death and sorrow was always a part of Luna Lovegood's life. Ever since her mother died she was never the same. She remembered when she was truly happy and it had only happened three times in her life.  
  
First was the memory of her family. She treasures that memory like all the gold in Gringotts, even more. The second moment was when Harry Potter gave her a kiss in her fifth year. Although her heart was for him and her best friend, Ginny, she still had that small schoolgirl crush on the boy who lived.  
  
And the third. The third was special. Even though he was a muggle, he made her the happiest woman in the world.  
  
Was. A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked above the grave of her beloved.  
  
Here Lies Nathan Helios  
  
Friend and Lover  
  
Muggle born, Heaven sent  
  
Luna felt her hot tears as it traveled down her cheek. She did not move to wipe for it gave her comfort from unending sadness.  
  
"Luna?" a voice called from behind her. Luna neither acknowledged not turned towards her "guest" but she knew he was there. Her guest knew that she knew that he was there.  
  
"I am through with the Order, Harry Potter. I thought I made that clear." Her voice was filled with ice and the boy-who-lived winced in fear and guilt.  
  
"You... have," Harry sighed as he took a step closer. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"Did your hand cause the death of the one I hold dear? The one person who makes me shiver when he's near? You are not at fault, Harry Potter."  
  
"Then why do I feel so guilty?" he asked to himself.  
  
"Because Voldemort used me to get to you," Luna said coldly and devoid of any emotion. Her voice was like a spear stabbing his heart through and through. No pain was like this. She was his friend and he didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
But like everything, nothing happens like he wanted it to.  
  
Harry hesitated to speak fearing that the wrong words will come out. And during these kinds of situations, he usually does.  
  
"We'll get him," he said softly. "I promise." Then Luna did something unexpected.  
  
She laughed mirthlessly. Harry was shocked. He merely stared at her as her laughter slowly receded.  
  
"Promises made to me has a habit to remain unfulfilled," Luna turned and looked him squarely in his eyes and what he saw chilled him to the bone.  
  
Her eyes that were filled with joyous life were now empty and bare.  
  
Soulless.  
  
Harry averted his gaze. He couldn't stand to see such pain in her eyes. He had seen to much pain in the past years afflicted to his friends that made him frustrated that he could not end it all.  
  
"Do you not wish to see justice be done?" Harry asked almost tentatively. Luna turned back to the grave and touched her left ring finger. She took comfort in the fact that she felt a diamond ring with two sapphire dolphins encircling the diamond.  
  
It was HIS final gift to her. One that cost him his life.  
  
"There will never be justice, Harry, for we all have been robbed of innocence that the truth is forever lost within lies and deceit. No Harry. I do not wish to see justice be done."  
  
"Vengeance then," he breathed. He was afraid that Luna shall take the path towards damnation by killing from bloodlust.  
  
"I fear I will never be sated, Harry Potter. My soul will not be fulfilled by the deaths of every Death Eater in the world." She looked at Harry with such coldness that he knew not off. It was like staring into the depths of the abyss. "Only when I should join him would my soul be at peace.  
  
"Now, please leave me alone. Just for now. I will come to you when I am ready," her toneless tone left no argument as he walked back towards the muggle car that he owned.  
  
The occupant of that car opened her window and looked expectantly at him, but seeing Harry's face, her hopes were shattered.  
  
"She wouldn't come?" the occupant asked. Harry looked back and studied her feature from far away. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this predicament. But that was he was feeling all the time: Responsible.  
  
"Give her time, Ginny. She needs to be alone."  
  
"She's been standing there for the past two days, Harry. I'm worried."  
  
"So am I, so am I," Harry sighed and entered the car. With a final look, Harry and Ginny Potter drove away.  
  
**  
  
"Are the preliminaries finished?" twenty-one year old Hermione Granger- Weasley asked as she swiveled her chair as she faced her husband, Ron, with a pile of parchments and a annoyed frown.  
  
"This is bloody terrific," Ron sighed as he sat forcefully on the bench. "We still have to do the paperwork of the deaths of those damned Death Eaters! Can't we just toss them into a bottomless pit or feed them to the dragons?"  
  
"Ron! Be serious!" she huffed as she took one of the parchments and began reading. "You can't possibly think that those pits are bottomless and you'll give the dragons indigestion!" Hermione and Ron managed a laugh, however weak it may be.  
  
But their hearts weren't in it. It was too painful to see someone close to them suffer.  
  
"Have you met him, Ron?" Hermione asked in a soft voice as she went through the files.  
  
"Him? Actually no," Ron smirked as he read the examiner's report. "She really did like him, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed at the memory of the two of them together. "They were quite a pair."  
  
"How so?" Ron asked.  
  
"Until that dreadful day, he continued to scoff off magic as one of her... delusions."  
  
"Then how did they get along?"  
  
"That I don't know," she sighed. "But they were in love."  
  
"She must have been devastated," Ron said as he browsed through the files. "I would."  
  
"I know," Hermione frowned as she read one of the files. "Hey Ron, are these figures correct?"  
  
"What figures?" he asked.  
  
"The body parts in the scene of the crime?" Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What's it say happened?"  
  
"The scenario is sketchy at best but... Hermione, this is unbelievable!"  
  
"What is?" she went towards his side and looked at the file.  
  
"There were twenty bodies in there, not including Nathan's. But according to this, Nathan was the only one there intact," Ron cringed as he read more. "Blood and guts are everywhere. This is insane."  
  
"What is?" Hermione asked as she saw her husband pale.  
  
"There were ten dementors and ten Death Eaters as far as heads are concerned. But how could Luna have done this?"  
  
"Luna didn't do that," Hermione's hand shook as she looked at the autopsy files. "It says here that half of the Death Eaters had bullets taken out of their bodies. Luna didn't do this."  
  
"How are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"For one thing, Luna was with me when we saw the... murder scene."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Can you imagine Luna doing something like this without resorting to magic?" Hermione looked at him intently as she tried to get her message across. Sometimes, Rom could be so thickheaded it irritated her.  
  
"I don't think so," Ron finally said after a few moments. "But who? Could another of their ranks betrayed them and killed them all?"  
  
"For what?" she sighed exasperatedly. "Reward? I don't think so. And could you imagine these Death Eaters dirtying their hands? No Ron, this was done by a wild animal."  
  
"But why was Nathan spared from this grotesque savagery?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and took out another file. When she saw its contents, she felt her knees give. Being the closest thing of a chair, she sat on Ron's lap. Although he welcomed it, he was confused to what made his wife swoon. "What is it?"  
  
Instead of answering, she gave him the file she was reading.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Nathan's Autopsy repot," she cringed as she saw its contents. Not at the pictures but at what the report had said. Ron took a moment to scan the contents of the report but when he realized what was written, he gasped and looked at her bewildered.  
  
"This can't be right," he said softly as he reread the report.  
  
"It is," she said just as soft.  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore," Ron suggested.  
  
"Discreetly," she suggested but he agreed.  
  
***  
  
Ginny Weasley-Potter watched her friend stood by his grave. It had been four days and she still stayed by the grave. How Luna could have such stamina is a wonder to her but Ginny knew that she was beginning to falter.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny walked quietly towards her friend with a basket filled with food. If the mountain won't come to Mohammed...  
  
"Good Morning, Luna," Ginny said softly and tentatively, she was not sure how her friend would react.  
  
"Time has no meaning anymore," she said softly but with out the ice when she spoke to Harry the day before. She could not be mad at Ginny. She of all person knew the pain she was experiencing. She knew quite well.  
  
"Maybe," Ginny sighed. "Then why do I feel so old?" Luna almost snickered but covered it with a cough.  
  
"Stop that," she admonished quietly. "I do not want to laugh."  
  
"But you will," Ginny vowed as she smiled. "Even if I should resort to drastic measures." Instinctively, Luna took one step to her side to avoid her. And then, she sighed.  
  
"You made me move," Luna turned her head to look at her friend.  
  
"And I'll make you eat," Ginny said as she took a bowl of hot soup from her basket and fanned the steam towards Luna. Luna quickly looked away, trying hard not to be tempted but the smell still got to her. Her stomach growled as it remembered that it was a long time since she ate.  
  
"You're not playing fair, Virginia," Luna glared at her friend as she took the soup. But Ginny smiled triumphantly as she saw Luna's eyes.  
  
She could see her soul.  
  
"I'll do anything to see you happy," Ginny said as she took a blanket from her basket and lay in on the ground. "This would seem weird."  
  
"What is?" Luna asked as he took a few spoonfuls of soup before she sat on the blanket.  
  
"Us picnicking in the middle of a cemetery," Ginny cringed making Luna laugh softly.  
  
"We've eaten in worse place than this."  
  
"Well it still creeps me out," Ginny admitted as she took out a loaf of bread from the basket and laid it on the blanket.  
  
"It's peaceful here," Luna said softly. "Believe it or not, I met Nate in a cemetery."  
  
"You did?" Ginny asked incredulously. She didn't know this information. But how did they meet? Thankfully, she continued.  
  
"We met in a catacomb in France," Luna, for the first time in the last few days truly smiled with all her heart. "He was what you call a Relic Hunter. You know, those people who finds relics for various people? Well he was looking for..." Luna suddenly blushed as she became suddenly interested in her soup.  
  
"What was he looking for?" Ginny became suddenly interested. It took a lot to make Luna blush. And just a thought of him made her flush.  
  
"I don't know exactly but it had... weird side effects."  
  
"What kind of side effects?" Ginny asked but that merely made Luna redder.  
  
"I refuse to discuss the manner of which we met," Luna said softly in her usual dreamy voice. Ginny smiled at her accomplishment. Her friend was returning to normal. Well.... almost.  
  
"Was it love at first sight?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly," Luna admitted. "But after his assignment, we bumped into each other again." Now her story was beginning to get interesting.  
  
"Where?" Ginny asked expectantly.  
  
"King's Cross Station," Luna smiled brightly as she remembered the day. "I was back from my trip from Hogwarts and I bumped into him as I exited the pillar. He had this cute look on his face when he was astonished. He couldn't figure out how I got there, much less bump into him. After saying our apologies, he asked me if I could join him for tea."  
  
"He did?" Ginny was clearly astonished. "What did you do?"  
  
"I kindly declined. I had an important meeting to attend and I was already late."  
  
"What did HE do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He just bowed and kissed my hand," Luna blushed. "And said he wouldn't accept no the next time we meet. I thought I was safe for what were the chances of me meeting him again? But still I was disappointed with the knowledge that it was our last chance encounter. I was wrong."  
  
"Where did you meet again?" Ginny was now smiling. It felt good that Luna was smiling again.  
  
"Diagon Alley," Luna said as she glared at Ginny. Ginny's heart stopped partially because of the glare but because that a muggle had entered Diagon Alley. But how come she didn't hear about this. "I should hate you for doing this to me, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Doing what?" she pleaded innocence but Luna knew she was far from it.  
  
"Making me smile," she said almost coldly but it didn't sting. Her heart had thawed even for a little bit.  
  
"Natty didn't want you to be sad, Luna," Ginny returned her glare. "And he would rise from his grave if I didn't even try to make you smile. To tell you the truth, your fiancé is the scariest man I know."  
  
"Your tense is wrong," Luna said but frowned in confusion. "Did you say, Scariest?"  
  
"You didn't see his eyes when we talked," Ginny shivered in memory. "Death's Glare would have been a smile."  
  
"I never saw him like that," Luna said in thought.  
  
"He didn't want you to," Ginny sighed. "Besides, I accidentally saw it. I didn't think he meant to show it."  
  
"What ticked him off?" Luna was curious.  
  
"Malfoy," that one word was all the answer she needed. That man can make a saint mad.  
  
"What did he do?" Ginny saw Luna's eyes beginning to darken. It was like all life had left her eyes.  
  
"He called you by your school nickname," Ginny said cautiously. She didn't want to open old wounds. "He's like a child taunting even though you were not there." Ginny suddenly giggled making her friend look at her in confusion. "But Natty had the final word." Luna's eyes shone at the knowledge that her fiancé defended her. It was more than she could ask.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked. Ginny frowned in concentration as she tried to remember what Nathan said to Malfoy.  
  
"Cease your insolent ravings," he said in a calm voice but I could see it in his eyes that he didn't like Malfoy one bit. 'What are you? Her boyfriend?" Ginny mimicked Draco in voice and appearance making Luna giggle softly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am.' Luna, if you could just see him then, you wouldn't want to be his enemy. He was a hurricane waiting to happen. Calm one moment and the next... well, let's just say I was glad that I didn't find out.  
  
"Then Malfoy said, 'And what are you going to do?' At that point Luna, I thought I was going to faint. Natty, stood up and glared at Malfoy. I could see that Malfoy had his wand but it didn't deterred Natty. Then he spoke of the scariest thing.  
  
"If you wish to contest me you will find yourself in a dark cell with no doors or windows. You will not count the days or months or years but millennia in a place where no one could hear, speak to or see you. Eternal Darkness will be your companion and Madness will be your language. That tone you sing will echo through your soul for eternity."  
  
Luna blinked when Ginny was through. She couldn't believe that her Nate could be capable of such things.  
  
"What happened next?" Luna's voice was just short of a whisper.  
  
"Well..." Ginny was having a hard time keeping a straight face.  
  
"What?" Luna couldn't take the suspense.  
  
"Malfoy created a puddle in the middle of a hot dry day," Ginny simply said.  
  
Then Luna did something she had forgotten in the last few days of sorrow... she laughed to her heart's content.  
  
"Come on, Let's go home," Ginny stood as she offered a hand to her friend. "Your friends are worried."  
  
Luna looked sadly at the tomb and sighed.  
  
"I will not leave him," she said adamantly making Ginny sigh in frustration.  
  
"Knowing Natty, he would return to you when you need him the most," Ginny said as she looked at the grave. "Then wait for him to a place familiar to both of you. Wait for him at the place he calls home." Luna smiled and looked at the sky as if to ask for guidance from powers greater than hers.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is there any more food in that basket of yours?"  
  
Both women laughed. 


	2. the gate

Chapter II: The Gate  
  
.  
  
Darkness is my road. My road to damnation. And that is the road that I followed. Lady Virginia entrusted me with the care of her daughter. Her husband was still drawing the Dark away from us till I make my escape. The wards are in place and my hearse stood in the middle of what they used to call Stonehenge.  
  
I wish that Diana could come with us. I missed her dearly even the way she tucks her wand behind her ear. I wish I could fight and destroy those who took her away from me.  
  
But my task was to protect the chosen one from harm.  
  
This world is ending. We hoped that there's a plane of existence that took us away from here. Looking behind, I witnessed as they struck down my captain, my friend.  
  
The seals and wards are glowing. I entered my hearse with my charge and waited for fate to take us away.  
  
We are in her hands now.  
  
***  
  
"Nathan did not die from the killing curse?" Dumbledore asked bewildered as he saw Nathan's autopsy report. Ron and Hermione gave a sympathetic glance at the old wizard and nodded.  
  
"Though it was certain that he was struck by the curse, it did not affect his body in any way," Hermione said as she leaned on one of the bookshelves.  
  
"How did he die?" Dumbledore asked, still couldn't believe what his former pupil was getting at.  
  
"Extreme exhaustion," Ron said as he sat, with Dumbledore's permission, on the chair next to Hermione. "His heart gave out. His sugar level was so low that it was like he ran from London to Hogwarts at a pace of a 100 meter sprinter. His muscles were lacking the proper fluids that maintained them. He was dehydrated and he's still alive, would suffer from intense cramping and muscle fatigue. No human could survived that."  
  
"How did he get that way?" the schoolmaster asked.  
  
"We do not know yet sir," Hermione sighed. "But that's not the creepy part."  
  
"What is?" Dumbledore felt dread. Something was not right with it.  
  
"We found trace elements of the suspects over his body," Ron said.  
  
"That's not weird," Dumbledore stood and paced the room. He was having a hard time concentrating while the speculation formed in his mind. "He's in the middle of that blood bath. I would be surprised if he DIDN'T have any traces of their blood at all."  
  
"I must point out sir that we also found them under his fingernails, in his mouth and in his stomach," Hermione shuddered as Ron described the details to him.  
  
"He ate them?" Dumbledore'e eyes widened.  
  
"More like took a bite out of them, sir," Ron grimaced. "The whole thing is bollocks, sir." Hermione whacked Ron on his shoulder making him wince as he rubbed his arm. "What did I do?" he asked looking at Hermione's glare.  
  
She ignored him and sighed. "Judging by the reports, sir, Nathan ripped the Death Eaters open with his bare hands and teeth."  
  
"Does Luna know about this?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head and smiled sullenly.  
  
"She still hasn't recovered from the... sight of the murder scene. Ginny's trying her best to nudge her out of it. Luna's one of our best agents, I don't want to lose her."  
  
"Unfortunately, the choice is not yours," Dumbledore sighed. "We must give her time."  
  
"It's going to be a long wait," Ron said gravely.  
  
None of them disagreed.  
  
***  
  
Luna Lovegood sighed as she submerged herself in Ginny's bathtub. She sighed as she felt the lukewarm bubbled water engulf her fatigued body. She hated to admit it but standing in front of her beloved's grave for four straight days took a strain in her senses.  
  
And for the first time in days, she relaxed. She had forgotten how relaxing a bubble bath was but then, she remembered that she had shared those baths with her beloved.  
  
She could still feel the gentle caresses as she closed her eyes. Each touch sent ripples of electricity throughout her body. She couldn't understand why he affected her so. Not even the pure bliss of their passionate lovemaking could explain her reactions.  
  
And every time that they have joined, she felt complete.  
  
She was missing that special part of her soul that made her one.  
  
She was missing the rest of her life.  
  
The bathroom door opened but Luna wasn't worried for she knew who it was.  
  
"Care to join me, Virginia?" Luna asked as she smiled. "The water is great."  
  
"If you don't mind," Ginny smiled as she began to undress. Glancing at her friend, Luna was amazed that Ginny had kept her figure. She often teased the red head that she should have been in modeling and Ginny teased her back. Looking at her own body, Luna smiled as she remembered that Nathan froze the first time he saw her naked.  
  
Actually he only blinked but knowing Nathan as she did, that was a freeze for nothing could deter him.  
  
Until he met her.  
  
But she must realize that that were only those; memories. They won't have an opportunity to make any more of them.  
  
A harsh reality that she must live by.  
  
Luna's thoughts were derailed when she felt Ginny getting into the water and sat across her. Actually, the tub was just large enough for the both of them to fit. Luna's tub was smaller but she and Nathan fit.  
  
"I just bet you make Harry crazy with that body of yours," Luna said in a soft tease. Ginny made a sound like a grumble and snorted. Luna was intrigued. Ginny always has good praises about her husband.  
  
"He would if he took his head out of his ass," she said.  
  
"Not that I believe that that was physically probable, why?"  
  
"Guilt," Ginny said. Ah, guilt. One word that could destroy lives.  
  
"But what does that have to do with anything," Luna asked.  
  
"Not just anything," Ginny sighed as she sunk lower in the tub. "He thinks he's responsible for EVERYTHING. From Nathan, sorry," she noticed Luna's eyes glazed for a second. "But he blames himself for Lily as well." Her voice was soft and sullen.  
  
Lily. Ginny's daughter. Ginny was seven months pregnant when she had a miscarriage eight months ago. No one could console her. Not her mother, not her brothers, not her husband not even her best friends but Nathan.  
  
Nathan could do the impossible.  
  
He always did.  
  
But there was something not even he could do. And that was escape death.  
  
"Perhaps you should shove a very long stick up his ass," Luna said making Ginny giggle.  
  
"Not enough room," she smiled. Her smile looked better on her than a frown. "Are you going to be okay, Luna?"  
  
"No," Luna said truthfully. "But I must live for him if not for myself. I owe him that much."  
  
"So do I," Ginny said. "In fact, I would never have lived my life to the fullest after Lily died if it weren't for him." Ginny looked away, debating if she should tell her friend a secret but looking at Luna's serene face, she decided to tell her. "Lu, Nate told me some scary things the last time we spoke."  
  
"What kind of things?" Luna asked.  
  
"It was creepy, Lu. It was like he has the sight. He told me to take you with me and Hermione out that night when he...... he..."  
  
"He knew he was going to die and he did nothing?" Luna's voice rose but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No Lu. It's not like that. HE knew they were coming."  
  
"But why didn't he run?" but Luna already figured out the answer. "He was not the intended victim?" Ginny slowly shook her head and looked away.  
  
"The Death Eaters were there for you," she said. "Nate gave his life to save you."  
  
"Selfish bastard," Luna's voice quivered at the implication of their conversation. Nathan had sacrificed himself to keep her safe. "Why must he always be the hero?" Tears that were threatening to fall earlier, fell with a vengeance. Ginny went over to her friend and hugged her until her tears had abated.  
  
"Do you know what else he told me?" Ginny asked as she consoled her. She didn't wait for Luna's reply for she was in no condition to do so.  
  
"Nate told me that you will see him again before long," Ginny said.  
  
In her heart, Luna believed it. 


	3. weird occurances

Chapter III: Weird Occurrences

Stonehenge was peaceful at the dead of the night. The tourists has since long gone from one of the sacred grounds of ancient lore and the spirits that used to dance in the great circle were silent.

They were anticipating the arrival of a warrior to help them in their darkest hour.

A warrior not from this world and yet a part of it.

Wise sages said it was not possible but the spirits knew it was.

For a portal emerged in the middle of the sacred circle filling the night sky with blinding light that would make it seem like day.

And then darkness returned.

And an emissary in his carriage emerged from the light and waited for the vertigo to subside. Sighing the last effects of what he termed as dimensional dizziness, he opened the door of his beat up Cadillac hearse and surveyed the surroundings.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the moon and smiled in wonderment.

"My God, it worked," he said as he looked at his hearse, or rather what was in his hearse. A little baby girl with green eyes stared at her guardian and giggled. The man was present at her birth six months had past and it nearly tore him to take her away from her mother. But the Lady needed her child to live in a world doomed into darkness.

A pixie suddenly neared and looked at them curiously. And when he gave a smile, the pixie flew in joy. Suddenly the whole area was surrounded with fairies. Most of them were studying the baby who in turn smiled and laughed.

The man never thought in a thousand years that he would see fairies again. The last time he saw one in his world was when he was three years old. And that was about nineteen years ago.

Sighing, he wished his Diana were alive to accompany him to this world. A world familiar yet strange. A world he would gladly shared with her.

A few moments later, the stranger bid farewell to the fairies that had blessed his little charge with the goodness that they possess. When all fairies were at a respectable distance, the man started his hearse and went on his way.

To Hogwarts.

...

Luna stood in front of her townhouse with dread. She could still remember the putrid smell of blood as she entered her home only to find what she had loved had been taken from her.

For two days after the incident she was in a catatonic state. She neither spoke nor ate and took the combined efforts of all of her friends to get her out of it.

But it was a dream that really shook her out of her shock. It was a lovely dream of her and Nathan watching a child playing in a field of flowers. She could still feel the warmth of his body and smell his cologne...

But then she remembered he didn't wear any cologne. He always smelled like wild flowers and she didn't know why. But she liked it.

The image of Nathan in her dream spoke to her one word that broke her trance.

"Live."

And she did.

But she admitted that it would be hard.

"I don't want to live here," Luna said as she stared at the door. "Too many painful memories."

"You're welcome to stay at our place for the time being," Ginny said as she smiled softly. She had accompanied Luna for she knew it would be hard for her to return to the place she called home.

Luna turned and smiled sullenly at her friend. "I do not want to impose."

"Maybe you don't have to," Hermione suddenly said as she walked up to them. "I don't know how to say this Lu, but I will." Hermione gave Luna an envelope which she opened albeit reluctantly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she watched her friend read the missive.

"It's a letter from Natty's solicitor," Luna said quietly as she digested the contents of the letter.

"I never knew he had a solicitor," Ginny said as she looked at Hermione. "Do you?"

"Until today, no," she sighed. "What does it say, Lu?"

"I am to appear at Gringotts for Natty's will reading," she mused at the letter. "It is said that I am allowed to bring witnesses to the procedures. Signed Charon Boatman attorney-at-law."

"Charon Boatman?" Hermione cringed at the name.

"You know him?" Ginny asked quite curious as to why that name sent Hermione to shivers.

"Ominous name for a lawyer," Luna remarked as she folded the missive and kept it in her pocket. "The proceedings are on the morrow. But I'm not sure I should be in attendance."

"You should," Hermione said with such certainty that both women looked at her.

"What do you know that we don't?" Ginny asked but Hermione evaded the question.

"Nate would want you to hear his wishes," she said softly to Luna but she shook her head.

"It would only bring memories," Luna said. "Painful memories that I wish to forget."

"Now that's a foolish thing to do," Hermione scoffed. "Forgetting the best thing that happened to your life. There are people who are wishing that they had even an ounce what you two had."

"Despair?" Luna asked sullenly.

"Happiness," Ginny answered. "Hermione's right. Nate was good for you and if he heard you talk like that he'd rise from his grave." She noticed a twinkle of mischief in Luna's eyes when she said that.

"Don't try it Lu," Hermione said in a soft voice. "Raising people from the dead has its draw backs. And I know you would do it even at the cost of your soul."

"Then you know me well," Luna sighed but still hat that determined gleam in her eyes.

"Let's not do anything rash," Ginny smiled uncomfortably. Lately she could not imagine what goes on in her friend's mind and it scares her. "Not until we find out what Nate has to say."

Luna looked at the door to her townhouse and back to her friends. With a nod, she agreed.

...

A rugged black hearse stopped in front of the entrance of Hogwarts in the dead of the night. After getting lost five times, mostly because the topography was different in two worlds, the stranger finally arrived. With a determined look, he exited the car bringing with him his charge.

As he opened the great doors leading into the mail hall he was met with a face he thought he would never see again.

"YOU!" the stranger said as he pulled out his tri-barreled shotgun and aimed at his target.

All Professor Snape could do was watch.

...

The day of the reading of the will made Luna nervous for reasons she could not fathom. It was just a silly will but everything about Nate was not silly. In fact, everything that he did was for a reason.

But that reason eluded him even after Hermione and Ginny walked with her into Gringotts where a grumpy goblin directed them into one of the conference rooms where, to their surprise, was occupied by four goblins and Fleur Delacour.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked the French witch who gave her a welcoming hug. They stayed in that hug for a while before letting go. The silver-haired quarter-veela smiled and looked at the goblins in disgust.

"The question is, 'Why are THEY here?' As for me, I was requested to attend the reading," she said. She then greeted Hermione and Ginny with the same welcoming fervor.

The door opened once again and a dark cloaked gentleman entered. He held a walking staff that strangely clinked in one hand and a briefcase in the other. The goblins glared at the newcomer with distaste.

"You are late," one of them said curtly. There was a menacing aura radiating from the man and Luna could only guess who this man was.

"Mr. Charon?" she asked and suddenly, the menacing presence vanished.

"I invited Ms. Lovegood and Delacour," the man said in soft, warm tone. "Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley are welcomed but," suddenly his voice held ice. "Who invited YOU!"

"Take care of what you say, Mr. Boatman," one of the goblins sneered. "Or you would face a fate beyond your..." the goblin didn't have a chance to finish his threat for he found himself beheaded and instantly died. The ladies gasped as the head flew upwards and landed at the corner of the room. But that was not the worse of it. His other companions were also beheaded and Luna saw the instrument used.

Charon Boatman was holding a large scythe now dripping with goblin blood. The staff he held earlier was the scythe. She knew now why it clinked as he walked.

Hermione and Ginny went to draw their wands but Fleur stopped them. The spirits of the goblins floated from their bodies but suddenly, the ground opened and the spirits were sucked into the depths of the inferno while they screamed in agony.

The ground closed and suddenly, the atmosphere lifted and the man leaned the scythe on the wall.

"Bunch of cheats," Mr. Boatman said as he opened his case. "They're here only to learn what Nathaniel has. And they paid dearly for it."

"No one cheats Death, no?" Fleur said much to Mr. Boatman's mirth.

"I am not death," he said in all calmness. "I am only the way towards their final destination."

"Why did Nate hire someone like you as his lawyer?" Hermione asked as she looked at the now empty seats in front of them.

"There's a saying about nothing's certain except death and taxes. So, why not cover the other aspect of certainty? Shall we begin?"


End file.
